Just a promise
by Percabeth1300
Summary: Promises are hard to keep even for me. so why should i believe that he will keep his. I know that it's impossible. But i sit here everyday with no meaning. Barely hoping that there is the chance that he will keep his promise. then again it is just a promise. Yet here i am about to die and a certain green eyed boy saves me yet again. sorry bad at summaries. SAD. PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a new story and just a warning it is a tearjerker. Anyway enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER. I don't own PJO. Sadly.

Annabeth POV.

_Its okay, we're together now. I am not going to let go. Its good to see you too. Consider me warned. I don't get it. I promise. I will keep you safe. Stay close. I will never leave you. I am right here with you. There will never be another girl. Shhh… its okay I have you. Your beautiful. I will never forget you. I'm sorry. I have to, to save you. Will you….go out with me? Do I get a kiss….its kind of a tradition right? Did you think that I would die that easily? There's no other way. Stay safe. Move on. You're amazing. I will come back I promise. I promise. I promise I promise I promise I promise I promise. I love you. wise girl. _

The loud ring of my alarm clock shook me out of my thoughts. I shuddered sitting straight up. I dreaded this day all year. Officially today it has been

1095 days 36 months 26297.43 hours 156.5325 weeks and 9.46708e7 seconds (A/N that's three years in other terms) since the day I lost _him. _

Since the day my world fell apart. I stood up slowly looking around the empty Athena cabin. It was about mid -day. I felt drowsy and sick. I kicked my way through the piles of empty tissue boxes as my body went on autopilot dragging me away. I walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror. My face was frozen stiff from the waves of tears, I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep, my golden curls were tangled and greasy, my skin was pale and dirty, I was wearing the same torn jeans and camp shirt I had been when he gave me one last hug. The same outfit I had worn for three years straight. The chance that he was alive was impossibly slim. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing had a reason or way. Every little movement was an effort. I was afraid to sleep because of the nightmares that might come, so I lay awake every night. But the memories still come. In flashbacks. His words soothing to me feeling so real, feeling so there, that when I snap out of it, its like I lost him all over again. The memories I envy. The memories that haunt me. My Mind whirls replaying the day my life lost meaning pulling me in and out of reality.

_I leaned against Percy heavily as we hobbled up the semi-steep hill that leads to the doors of death. I could see the light of day glowing warmly, the coolness of the Tartuarus slowly got warmer as we approached. I could smell the clean air, taste the salty sea breeze. Everything slowed down I shielded my eyes from the blinding light erupting from the blue sky. No more cold, no more dark, no more monsters. We reached the top of the hill just as Nico and the rest came running over from the Argo 11. Tears began spilling down my dirt – powdered face aimlessly leaving small clear trails. I let out a small hysterical laugh only a mental person could pull off. But you know what? Maybe I am a little mental. I pulled Percy into a huge passionate kiss. His warm arms wrapped firmly around my waste as I ran my fingers through his messy black hair. His lips tasted of salt water. I smiled against the kiss smelling the salty breeze smell that he always had. He drew careful circles at the base of my spine sending shivers up my arms. Finally we broke the kiss and intertwined our hands. I turned to face the rest of the seven and soon I was embraced in a tight hug by Hazel and Piper. We cried and laughed smiled and sobbed. We were all just holding each other and crying through smiles when a huge roar echoed from the hell- hole. Percy turned away from his conversation with Frank and Leo to look at the Pitt. I shivered thinking of what horrible thing let out that noise. An uneasy silence fell across everyone. Hazel and Piper looked down not making eye contact, Leo began to build a paper airplane, Jason was staring straight ahead, and frank was suddenly interested in his hands. I was confused why was everyone acting wired. I turned to Percy. He had his back turned to me and seemed to be arguing with Nico.  
" Percy? What's going on?" I asked he turned there were tears in his eyes. Did they all know something I didn't?_

_Percy walked towards me_

_" Annabeth, I'm so sorry. Please move on forget but always know I love you forever and there is no one who could ever replace you. And know that what I am about to do there is no other way and it's the only way I can make sure you are safe." He gave me a small kiss on the lips. I did not like this at all my heart began to beat faster and faster. Two strong arms grabbed me holding me in place. I realized then what Percy was doing. I began screaming hysterically kicking and punching blindly. My vision began to tunnel, my ears began to ring everything seemed far away. _

_" PERCY NO YOU CAN'T PLEASE" but my pleas were lost in the silence. Percy turned looking into my eyes those beautiful sea green eyes stared at me with sadness. He had no choice. But couldn't someone other then him be the hero for once. Step up and go. Haven't I been through enough? _

_" I love you wise girl, I promise I will see you again," he croaked trying to hold back tears. _

_"Don't break that promise. Okay? I love you," I barely whispered feeling the tears fall down my face freely. Nico and Percy began to push the doors of death shut. I went crazy again thrashing and kicking because it wasn't fair. I broke free of Frank's grip and ran toward the heavy stone doors but it was too late. The Doors of death closed with a heavy Thud locking Percy in the Tarturs forever. I banged my fists madly against the stone until they were bloody. _

_" Please…keep your promise," I whispered to no one. Then I broke into tears slumping against the wall my shoulders shook with silent sobs. _

_" Annabeth we have to go" Piper said softly. _

_" You can go I'm staying right here" I said through shuddering breaths. _

_" No, Annabeth we need you. Percy-" she paused at his name. _

_" He wants you to move on… Don't let his sacrifice go to waste that was only the beginning we still have to win the war." She poured all her charms speak into the words. I didn't need charmspeach to get up and leave but still I didn't want to get up and leave. I wanted to stay here where I would wait for Percy to come back out. _

_" How can we win the war without him?" I asked staring at the wall. They all seemed taken aback by my comment but it was true. I let more tears fall. _

_" We will win…we will win the war for him" Piper soothed. I cried for a little bit more sobbing into the silence but I knew I couldn't stay here. I took one last glance at the deadly doors before standing and walking straight to the Argo 11 without looking back. Not once._

I tried I really did.

I tried to forget everything and start from scratch. I tried to forget those perfect sea green eyes that crooked smile, his strong arms holding me when I was too scared. I tried to forget his laugh. But I couldn't. Everything reminded me of him. I tried to for get I really did,

But how can I forget the other half of me?

WARNING

There will be more. And I promise there will be Percabeth and Percy.

PLEASE leave a review it means the world to me!

sorry its short

- Percabeth1300


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so thank you all so much for liking the story….

AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Keep them coming.

132435- yes he is going to come out I swear that on my life

Valou-luna- thanks you! Here is your updateJ

Percy94- thank you I tried to make it sad…and yes that does make sense LOL

Annabethandpercy4ever- (love the penname) here is your update and I if Percy really is the one to close the doors I hope he makes it out like in this story. Thanks you I try to make it sad.

Guest- Thank you enjoy the update

AND A BIG THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWER (cue drum roll)

1camptain obvious= yes I would kill him too. Enjoy the story. And Percy is going to get out.

Feel free to ask any questions. Thanks for reviewing now on with the story.

DISCLAIMER I DON"T OWN PJO

PERCY pov

I scrambled up the hill sliding down the other side. I ran as fast as my broken knee would let me move. I could feel the water pulling at my gut I was close. Close to safety close to freedom. I limp- ran through the city of Greece. It could have been a beautiful city if I wasn't being chased by a Hellhound. I blinked rapidly trying to clear the white spots that danced before my eyes. _I needed to make it to the water. _

My heart thundered against my chest, my vision tunneled, my ears rung blocking out the sounds of the city. I could see the water now; it winked at me in the setting sunlight glowing a faint green. Boats rolled across the calm clear waters. I could hear the sound of the waves lapping gently against the sandy shore leaving small patches of wet sand. I could smell the salty smell of the breeze that blew off the sapphire waves. The tug in my gut became stronger pulling me forward towards the glassy water. I darted around the side of a building and onto a dock. Some fisherman turned giving me sideways glances as I hobbled past. My knee was on fire. I was on the verge of passing out. I had to make it, I couldn't go back into the dark damp pit, I had to make it, and I had to see Annabeth. I had to see my mom. I had to see my friends again. I reached the end of the dock and jumped without hesitation. I felt the cool salt-water envelope my sweaty tired body. A sense of safety and calmness washed over me. The small cuts and bruises evaporated along with the scars and burns. I willed the currants to carry me as far as possible. I only got about 30 miles off shore when I began to louse conciseness. I had to stay awake I had to make it to Annabeth. I pictured her face, Her tan smooth skin, framed by long golden curls that reflect the warmth of the sunset, her eyes a stormy grey wonderland I get lost in, her bright white smile that sparkles like a starry sky, her laugh so warm and cozy like a fire in the winter. I felt my whole body relax going on autopilot ignoring the pain that clouded my vision. I had to see Annabeth. I would see her. I remembered the last time I saw her three years ago, the last time I felt her soft sweet lips against mine. A pang of guilt shot into my heart as that memory played in behind my eyelids as I began to sink down into the depths of the ocean.

_We had made it. But I couldn't be happy. I remembered what Nico had told me before we fell into the Tartuarus. I wasn't about to let that happen. At least not to anyone but me. I to a shuddering breathe and turned to face Annabeth. She pulled me into a passionate kiss her hands winding around my neck as mine found her waste. Her lips tasted like strawberries and cream I felt her smile against the kiss her fingers running light trails through my hair. When we pulled apart I felt my self-smile blinded by the passion. The rest of the seven came running from the Argo 11. Annabeth ran to meet Piper and Hazel in a tight hug. I walked up to Leo and Frank. They were both smiling I gave them both bro- hugs. I was about to turn and talk to Nico about the situation when a huge roar erupted from the pit. I walked over to where Nico and Jason were standing. _

_" Percy I know what your going to say and No I am going to do this" Nico said but his voice wavered. _

_" No Nico, I have to do this, I can't let anyone do this but me. Like Athena said to me my fatal flaw is loyalty, I would never live with my self if I let someone other then me do this, Athena was right Loyalty is a dangerous flaw" I stated firmly but I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I turned and nodded at Jason _

_" Help hold her back" I said silently. _

_" Percy? What's going on?" It was Annabeth. I realized that everyone had fallen silent, they must have known, Nico must have told them. I turned to Annabeth; her face was twisted in confusion and concern her grey eyes were darting from person to person analyzing the problem. I took a hesitant step forward reaching out and grabbing her hands, they were warm and clammy. Her golden hair was pushed behind her speckled with dirt and flakes of dried blood. Her cloths were torn and bloody splattered with mud and monster dust. A layer of dirt and grime that covered her darkened her tan skin. Her ankle was wrapped in a makeshift cast and was swollen bad, and she was missing a shoe. She was absolutely gorgeous. _

_" Annabeth, I'm so sorry. Please move on forget but always know I love you forever and there is no one who could ever replace you. And know that what I am about to do there is no other way and it's the only way I can make sure you are safe." I whispered my voice cracking lightly. She cocked her head in confusion. I leaned forward and gave her a light lingering kiss on her lips. Then I turned and walked back in to the Tartuarus. Jason And Frank Gripped Annabeth's arms tightly. I looked at Nico who stood on the other side of the door. Annabeth realized what was happening and began to freak out. Her face was twisted in pain she began to scream kick and fight shredding my heart with guilt and pain. _

_" PERCY NO YOU CAN'T PLEASE" she pleaded. I looked at her helplessly. I had no choice this had to be done. She knew my fatal flaw. I watched as her face shifted in realization. Piper and Hazel were crying so was Nico. I felt my own tears fall lightly down my cheeks. _

_" I love you wise girl I promise I will see you again" I croaked miserably. More guilt hit me _

_Family Luke you Promised. I would not break my promise I wasn't going to tear her apart like Luke did. No I was going to see her again this was not goodbye. _

_"Don't break that promise. Okay? I love you," she whispered desperately trying to grasp the hope. Her eyes studied me soaking in her last glance. I did the same. _

_" We don't have much time," Nico whispered sadly and I nodded looking away from Annabeth. We began to push the doors shut and Annabeth began to fight again kicking and screaming her head off. It pained me to see her like this. The last thing I saw before the doors slammed shut was Annabeth running towards me her eyes lit with desperation. Then the world was dark again. I pressed a hand against the doors feeling a sense of horror and sorrow hit me. I was trapped. Another roar came from somewhere in the darkness. I pressed my back against the cold stone doors. I could hear and feel Annabeth banging against the doors screaming. _

_Suddenly it stopped I felt my stomach sink. She was gone. I was alone. But then four words were silently whispered through the stone. _

_" Please…keep your promise" _

_" I will," I whispered back before running off into Hell. I would escape, if it were the last thing I ever did. _

So here is chapter two hopefully you like it. See I told you Percy would get out. Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people of the world. I am posting another chapter. I might change my summary so that people know that Percy DOES COME BACK HE IS ALIVEEEEEEE. But just review if you have any ideas about that…J

Thanks for being so supportive.

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PJO WORLD

PERCY POV

I woke up feeling like I was floating through space. And I probably was. I opened my eyes taking in my new surroundings. It was the first time in three years that I hadn't woken up to darkness. I looked around. I was lying in a semi-big room with coral colored walls and soft shaggy crème colored carpet. The ceiling had a mural painted on in showing thousands of colorful fish swimming through clear blue waters. I was lying in a large bed with gold sheets and gold framing. I sunk down far into the soft mattress and all the pillows were soft and warm. There was a certain glow to the room. A golden tint of light. Slanted sunrays rained in to the room and everything was warm and felt safe. To the left there were two huge double doors engraved delicately. And straight in front of the bed was a giant floor to ceiling window. I pulled my self away from the warm safe comfort of the bed and walked across the shaggy carpet to the window. When I looked out side I saw a beautiful city. A city I recognized well from my last, and only visit. It was my dad's palace under the sea. A sense of joy and relief washed over me filling me with joy. I gazed at the tall Coral like homes glinting in the warm sunlight that spilled in through the glassy surface of water that covered the city. The Mer- people who walked about their lives. The last time I had been here it was when they were at war, and I thought it was beautiful then. Now that it was fully restored I Was even more breath taken. Everything and everyone was moving together as one. Everything seemed overly perfect.  
" Finally my son awakes." A strong booming voice pulled me away from the window. I turned to see Poseidon standing there leaning onto his trident lazily. His dark hair had slight grey streaks running through it and he had a 5:00 shadow on his face and neck. He had the same crooked smile I have and his sea green eyes were lined with slight wrinkles. He was wearing a Hawaiian style shirt and fishermen shorts. I let a nervous smile creep onto my face.

" Father" I bowed awkwardly in the silence. It had been so long since I had seen my dad. So long. Too long. But I was used to it . Demigods rarely see their godly parents.

" There is no need to bow peruses you have exceeded all my expectations for any hero. You have escaped the depths of hell, and for that I am exceedingly proud." He smiled again.

"Thank you sir" I said even more awkwardly.

" Did cause quite a debate on Olympus though" he paused as if thinking of weather or not he chose the right words. Shrugging he continued, "Now tell me Percy what exactly happened." He waved his trident and a table with two chairs appeared set with an overflowing breakfast of pancakes, muffins, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, fruit salads, yogurt, English muffins, bagels, orange juice, apple juice, milk, and toast. I felt my mouth begin to water at the smell of the food. Poseidon sat down taking a blueberry muffin and examining it.

" Come sit, you must be very hungry." I nodded joining him at the table. I began to fill my plate with chocolate chip pancakes and sausage shoveling the delicious food into my mouth as fast as I could. Poseidon watched me with a wry smile. When I finished my first round of food I cleared my thought and began to tell him everything that happened during my trip to the Tartuarus. I told him about every monster I fought and every injury I had. I looked down at my knee just then rembering it was broken.

" We gave you some nectar and ambrosia it should heal soon" Poseidon said calmly I nodded. I continued my story telling him about my escape. There was a silence that hung between us.

Poseidon cleared his thought.

" Well its good to have you back son" he gave another halfhearted smile.

" But you better get going I sense a danger near camp. They need you Percy. I have a boat ready for you" he waved his trident and a glowing gold rowboat appeared. I felt my eyes widen a bit at the boat. It was slick and pure gold with a shimmering black engine and two emergency gold paddles that had black rhinestones along the handles. There was a cooler sitting on one side, shaded in the small black and gold canopy that stood strongly, and on the other side was a small cot big enough to fit one person. "Its enchanted so it will protect you and guide you home, if you set sail now you should arrive at Camp by sundown." Poseidon said with a warm smile.

" Thank you father for everything" I said truthfully.

" Be safe son" he said with a grin before flashing out in a bundle of light. I climbed into the boat and immediately it shot up words. We broke the surface of the water and the small boat lunged forward at the speed of sound skipping over waves. I let out a laugh, a hysterical maniac laugh that I scared my self with. But I was just so happy. So happy to be by the water. So happy to be free from hell. So happy to be alive. But most of all I was so happy to be heading home To Annabeth.

I fell asleep on the boat letting the fresh air sooth me. But of course the dreams came.

_I was in a dark room. I could make out the faint outline of a chair. I took a few steeps closer and realized that someone was in the chair. The person was looking down at the hard cement floor muttering something under their breath. Everything was quiet and dark. I took a few steeps closer curious of who this person was. I was about to say something when the person sat straight up. I was a close enough now to tell it was a girl. Her hair was sticking out like she had been electrocuted and her face was twisted in pain her eyes wide. She looked at me and her face molted in to anger. _

_" YOU" she hissed standing up from her chair. She was wearing an old nightgown that had patches all over it. I tried to take a step back only to find out I was up against a wall. The girl got closer. Key features began to fall in place. Her hair was blonde; she had pale pale skin the shone in the darkness. She walked up to me until we were face to face; she was breathing heavily staring at me coldly. Her eyes were stormy grey. It was Annabeth. I felt coldness well in me as I stared at Annabeth. _

_" YOU promised" she whispered the last word. She looked down at her feet. I tried to put an arm around her but she screamed loudly tears flowing from her eyes. She ran into the darkness screaming two words I never wanted to hear her say, _

_" Your fault your fault your fault" _

_Then all the walls began closing in on me they began to crush me. They began to kill me. _

I woke up with a jump soaked in my own sweat. My fathers boat was still riding along skimming the waves. The sun was just beginning to set. I looked around and saw the New York City skyline coming into a fuzzy focus. I was still spoken from my dream but I tried to forget about that. I was here now. I was close. A sense of complete joy filled me. I escaped. I did it. I pictured holding Annabeth in my arms again, smelling her sweet strawberry shampoo, hearing her perfect laugh, feeling her soft lips against mine. I sighed in content. My heart was racing I was there, I was there. But certain queasiness filled me. The dream kept replaying in my head making me feel unconformable. I tried to shake the feeling. I laid back and tried to relax looking at the beautiful choppy waves. Soon my boat rolled up onto the shore of Camp half blood. I stepped out and looked around. The sun was dipping over the horizon casting an ere orange glow on the camp. Everything was quiet. Where was everyone? I began to walk towards the dunes when I tripped over something hard. I looked down and saw an emerald colored rock. Engraved in it said.

_Forever-remembered Percy Jackson _

_The greatest hero and friend this camp ever had _

I swallowed down tears. I kept walking. I needed to get away from that grave. I trudged up the dunes. The camp seemed dark and empty. But off in the distance there was flaring orange light, like a fire. There were yelling, battle cries. I pulled out riptide, and started running into battle to help fend off the attack.

OOOOOOOO cliffy!

Please review

Luv ya guys


	4. Chapter 4

Update

THANKS SO MUCH FORTHE REVIEWS!  
Disclaimer!  
Annabeth POV

I slashed through another dummy making stuffing fly everywhere. It was going on 5:40 almost dinner time. And I had already destroyed all the dummies in the shed. Carefully I slid my dagger into its hold. I let out a sigh  
" Percy how I wish you were here" I sighed to no one. I dicided I would go for a walk before dinner. I stumbled along into the woods trailing along the path that I had marked a few months ago. It winded through the trees to a small clearing by the river. I loved to spend time just laying there listening to the river flow gently, and hear the animals in the woods scuttle around. It was the only place I could escape and be alone. I sat down on the log that sat In the middle of the clearing. Etched into the middle was a heart, inside the heart was an A and a P. I traced my fingers across the carvings. A smile creeped apon my face as I remembered when we made this place. Me and Percy

"Can I open my eyes now?"  
I giggled as Percy dragged me through the woods.  
" almost" he said a smirk in his tone.  
" okay now" he said removing his hands from my eyes. I looked around. We were standing in clearing with the stars shinning up above. Candles were planted around flickering lightly in the breeze.  
I felt my hand cover my mouth in amazement.  
" Percy it's... Wonderful" I smiled pulling him into a hug.  
He took my hand with a smirk leading me to the log in the clearing. We sat down and he pulled out riptide. With a smirk he carved heart with our initials into it.  
" this is our clearing" he whispered before pulling me into a kiss. I didn't want the kiss to end but eventually we had to come up for air. Percy stood and kneeled in front of me. The river behind him began to swirl and reached up forming a heart. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a locket in the shape of an owl, but the owl was filled in with a picture of the ocean crashing on the shore. My breath caught in my thought. With a smile he cracked it open and inside was a picture of me and him. We were out in front of the entrance at camp both wearing our camp shirts with jeans. I was holding my invisablity cap and percy was clutching riptide. We were looking at each other with smiles on our faces and appeared to be walking from camp. He slid the necklace around me and clasped it.  
" Percy it's...absolutely... Breath taking" I smiled fingering the necklace.  
" you like it " he asked sitting back down next to me  
" I love it seaweed brain"  
" and I love you wise girl" he cracked one of his famous grins and pulled me into a kiss. Right at that moment the river exploded showering us in a rain of clear water. Percy's lips tasted like salted candy. I imagined mine were chapped And dry but at the moment I was too happy to care.  
There was a crunch in the woods nearby snapping me out of my thoughts. I sprung up clutching my dagger... My dagger it wasn't in my pocket! A deep growl came from near by. Panicked I ran down the trail as long as I could get back to camp I would be good I could get help. I heard the dinner Conch horn blow in the distance. I looked back behind me to see if the monster was near. But there was nothing behind me. Suddenly i was falling forward. I felt the front of my head crack against something hard and the world spiraled away into darkness.

Okay that's it! Thanks for reviewing sorry it's short new chapter soon


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I feel like I owe u another chapter after that short one. Any way

DISCLAIMER

Annabeth POV.

I felt like I was floating on a river of lava. At first the hotness was uncomfortable but now it was just a soothing burn. I wasn't sure where I was, or what I was doing there. But all I could tell from all of this was that I was lost. Everything around me was dark and gloomy. I wanted to get out of here. But at the same time, I wanted to stay. Suddenly there was a white light expanding. In the white light color was starting to bloom. All my senses became sharper and feelings grew real again. My head was whirling. I was ripped from the darkness by snap of color and I was awake. I gripped the rails of the bed I was laying on my heart thumping I looked around. I was in a plain white room lined with small beds. There were three people standing in front of me. I crunched my face in confusion. I tried to bring my vision into focus. Then I finally recognized them as Chiron Grover and Thaila. I realized that I was sweating badly and panting as if I had ran a marathon.

I tried to sit up and felt two pairs of hands gently push me down. A straw was held to my lips and I drank the Nectar. I tasted like warm salted candy (A/N last chapter Annabeth had said Percy's lips tasted like Salted candy)

"That was quite a fall Annabeth" Grover said pulling the glass away before I could drink it all.

I reached up to my head only to feel a bandage wrapping around my head thickly I winced.

" Rest for now dear you should be okay by tomorrow" Chiron said. I tried to fight the sleep but before I knew it I was pulled back into a dream.

I was lying on the ground staring up at the stars. Everything around me was flat dirt floor. The sky was clear and bright. There was a sound. Heavy footsteps falling against the ground. I sat up and then there was a boy. He was around my age but a few inches taller. He had a lean muscular, lean body. His hair was raven black and his eyes sea green twinkling just like the waves that roll across the Atlantic. Percy. I felt my breath catch in my thought. He looked worried like he was looking for someone or something he had to find. He was walking straight ahead just a few yards from me. I tried to call out to him but my voice was stuck. I tried to stand up but I was held down. I watched as he continued to walk lost in thought.

" Annabeth!" I heard him call worriedly. I'm here. I thought desperately

" Annabeth please I don't have much time" he yelled sadly. He began to glow a faint white

" No no not yet I have to say good bye" he had tears in his eyes. He began to dissolve like a monster would when killed but in slow motion. He began to scream in pain the white light getting brighter. At the last second he turned and saw me looking at me with hatred and anger before exploding into nothingness. The explosion blasted me backwards and I felt my self-crush against a wall blacking out.

I woke up panting. It wasn't that late. It was around 6 or so and the sun was just starting to set. I was still shaken from the dream but I tried to forget about that. I was still in the infirmary. My back hurt from the hard bed and my head was sore from the fall I took the day before. Suddenly there was a loud scream and a roar. Someone began yelling for help and there was the sound of metal clanking together. I stood up shakily and walked towards the doors in a daze. When I came out I saw campers streaming from their cabins towards the camp entrance. They were all dressed for battle looking tired and a little scared.

" What's going on?" I yelled over the commotion to some random camper.

" Camps under attack!" the kid screamed fastening his armor. I ran to my cabin grabbing my dagger and shield before charging into battle. Hordes of monsters were slamming against the boarders campers were fighting hard slashing and ducking. I ran towards a fury that was about to strike a young girl from behind. My body went on ultra kill mode flying through monsters slashing and dodging stabbing and ducking. I rolled under a hell hound dragging my dagger down it's under side evaporating the beast to nothing. I was on a roll. I let out all my anger and sadness as my senses took charge automatically fighting for me. But I was running out of energy and the monsters just kept coming. I was fighting a telkinie when an emposa came up behind me. I whirled around just in time to block the strike. The snake woman hissed and began going on offense backing me up against a cabin wall. I was pretty far away from the heart of the battle and I couldn't see around the snarling monster. I had to keep focus. I tried to roll away from the corner but another one blocked me. The two of them stated striking at me all I could do was using my dagger to defend my self. One of the snake women caught my sword arm sending my dagger flying somewhere. I had lost my shield in a battle against a Hellhound so I was defenseless. I was going to die. Right here right now. And in a way I was okay with that. Maybe I would see Percy again. Maybe I could be with my friends who had died during the titan war. I was accepting to this. I would be honored to die knowing I was fighting for camp. I let out a content sight waiting for the strike. The emposa smiled evilly raising her talons. I closed my eyes waiting for death. Its funny how people fear death. Because death shouldn't be feared, the pain of life is way worse then death and without Percy. My life was more painful then anything.  
" Prepare to die Annabeth-" suddenly the monster shrieked in pain. There was a loud WACK and the second snake woman let out a similar cry. I opened my eyes to find my self-covered in monster dust, my arm bleeding. I was crunched on the floor scrunched in a tight ball. I looked up to see a green eyed boy staring down with me a goofy smile on his face and riptide in his hands. Percy Jackson, my true love.

OOOOHHHH cliffy and I am not sure about those monsters names or whatever but u get the point right? Kk review if u liked it! And want more!  
REVIEEEWWW


End file.
